Talent Show to Remember YuGleeOh!
by Satan's Demonic Angel
Summary: The homeroom class of Mr.Dartz has an assignment of a talent show, but more than songs come out, its feelings too. Songfic, Lots of random characters. Everyone sings and OOC ness... T for very strong language.
1. The Assignment

Kay, first off, i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! If i did i wouldnt be on here. Second, Yes i know that some of their last names are wrong, i wanted them to be. Third I know i took forever with the names, and some are kinda unexpected but i was drawing a blank and i actually wanted there to be at least a mild number of a real homeroom. And Fourth I know some of the ages are weird for a grade ten class, which is what they are supose to be. I was super bored and i had music playing and some just reminded me of some characters.

Anyways enough rambling on with the story!

* * *

><p>Mr. Dartz was a teacher at Domino High. He wasn't very fond of his class, but he was proud of them even though there were some students he would rather have never met. He was always grateful when one of his students, Tea Gardner, got up and sang the anthem, and slowly but surely one by one, every student would join. Everyone would agree they sounded great.<p>

Mr. Dartz had an attendance plan that also acted as a listening test, each student said his or her own name in alphabetical order.

Mr. Dartz walked into his homeroom class and sat at his desk. A few moments later the nine o'clock bell rang.

"Alright, by now you know the drill. Let's begin, attendance please." Mr. Dartz never looked up during attendance, if there was an absence a friend would call out to say they weren't there.

"Duke Devlin"

"Tea Gardner"

"Alister Gayle"

"Rebecca Hawkins"

"Ishizu Ishtar"

"Malik Ishtar"

"Marik Ishtar"

"Seto Kaiba"

"Raphael Knighton"

"Atem Moto"

"Yugi Moto"

"Kisara Princeton"

Then there was a pause. "psst, Bakura." Ryou whispered to his twin. "It's your turn." he elbowed his brother.

"Oh, Bakura Rhodes."

"Ryou Rhodes"

"Tristan Taylor"

"Mako Tsunami"

"Mai Valentine"

"Joey Wheeler"

"Serenity Wheeler"

"Valon Yuki."

"Well now that we are all here, for a change, I will announce something that may be of intrest to you, and I assure you it will." Mr. D announced. "Us, as a homeroom class, will be putting on an after school talent show."

"Talent Show!" Seto yelled.

"I am not doing a talent show!" Bakura cried.

"Wait, wait students. I am not finished yet." Mr. Dartz waited until everyone had settled. "If you do not participate you will fail, this talent show is worth seventy percent of your grade. I do not care what you sing, as long as it is school appropriate. I am not looking for the fact you can sing, I am looking for how well you choose your song."

After hearing it was worth seventy percent of his grade Bakura Rhodes brightened a bit, and his best friend Malik noticed.

Confused glances where exchanged but nothing more was said. The rest of the period was to get groups, if any assembled. Choose the song and tell Mr. D what it was.

Malik shifted his chair so he was facing his best friend Bakura.

"Hey you wana be a group?" He asked.

"No." Bakura answered flatly.

"What! Why? Don't want me stealing your spotlight I bet!" he nudged his bestie with his elbow, Bakura gave a groan in response.

"No you moron, I am somehow getting out of this." as Bakura said it, Malik noticed Bakura's hand twitch. Which meant he was lying.

"Fine have it your way and don't tell the truth." he growled and walked off.

Second period bell rang and everyone took off, but for the rest of the day Mr. Dartz's homeroom class couldn't keep their minds off of the Show.

For about a month all the homeroom of Mr. Dartz rehearsed their songs, except one. Bakura Rhodes. However he was first on the Show. No one other than Bakura and Mr. D knew what he was singing, if anything. Not even his brothers, Ryou or Akefia, who Bakura told everything to.

* * *

><p>Ooo a cliffhanger, not really. Anyways R&amp;R Please. Critisism is open, and in case you didnt read the top please do before you review.<p> 


	2. Better Than I Know Myself

Okay. Second Chappie! Wewt. New Review Rules, If you dont like it tell me that straight up dont tell me what i shouldve done. Thanks to those of you with NICE reviews very much appreciated, you are the reason i am continuing.

Anyways I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Adam Lambert :( Wish i did!

So ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

WARNING: This Chapter has extreme brotherly fluffinesss

* * *

><p>Finally the day of the show came. Everyone sat patiently in wait for Bakura to come on including his older brother Akefia, his parents and Ryou.<p>

Mr. Dartz announced Bakura's name but nothing else. He walked off and everything went black.

Fog sputtered out from every direction. Then a spotlight shone on Bakura, who was wearing a full leather outfit. With his trademark black coat overtop.

A beat came on and Bakura opened his eyes. He sang, and looked at Ryou, his younger twin, by ten minutes. Ryou could've sworn he saw a smile grace his elder twin's lips while he sang.

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a December _

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

_And I know that I,_

_I sometimes tend to lose my temper_

_And I cross the line_

_Yeah that's the truth_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,_

_B__ut you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Everyone looked dumbstruck as Bakura sang directly at Ryou, who knew this part was about him. He smiled the happiest smile Bakura had ever seen and it made him smile.

Bakura's gaze found his older brother, he was about to reveal something he thought he would never tell his older brother, and on top of that, he was singing it.

_All along_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_

_I__f I was alone_

_But deep down I know_

_If you were gone_

_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_

_Cause I'm lost without you._

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me toKeep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Akefia knew what his little brother was saying, he missed him. He knew that. But he never knew how much Bakura loved him until now. He ended up smiling too.

Back on stage Bakura found his parents and held their eyes as he sang

_I get kind of dark_

_Let it go too far_

_I can be obnoxious at times_

_But try and see my heart_

_Cause I need you need now_

_So don't let me down_

_You're the only thing in this world I would die without_

Just as before his parents smiled at him. Then to no one in particular he sang,

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

For his finale he kicked over the microphone stand and walked off into the fog as the lights clicked off into darkness.

The lights came back on to reveal Mr. D "Alright up next is Mai Valentine!"

From out in the crowd Joey yelled "Yeah! Go Mai!" which earned him a slap as she slowly made her way up to the stage.

* * *

><p>So yeah. i have no idea why i decided to write this... I was listening to this song and it hit me! Bakura's Song! Ding! And thus a story began! Well yeah, R&amp;R!<p>

PEACE!


	3. Domino

Once again Id like to thank you for nice reviews.

Once again, I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Domino by Jessie J

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mai climbed the stairs as Bakura, now normally dressed, climbed down "Nice song." She said flatly. "Good luck topping that." he smirked.<p>

Mai walked calmly onto the stage, though in her head she was screaming.

Lights of all colors started to flash on and off all around her.

The music started and Mai tore off a trench coat, borrowed from Bakura, to reveal the most skimpy outfit she'd ever worn.

She had on a top that could barely pass as a tank top. It ended just under her boobs, it was purple and had gold rine stones everywhere that shone in the coloured lights. Her skirt was shorter than normal that if she even leaned you would see something unpleasant, her boots made it past her knees and everything was purple with gold rine stones.

Her hair had been pulled into a side ponytail.

She began to sing

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitters raining on me _and glitter actually rained down onto the stage.

She then pointed at Joey _you're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm bout to explode_ an explosion noise went off behind her

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now im breathing like im running cause youre taking me there_

_Don't you know… You spin me outta control _and she spun around

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_We can do this all night _

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Boomin' like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm _

_Baby come on!_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best ive ever known_

_Dirty dancing in moonlight_

_Take me down like im a domino_

_Every second is a highlight _

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

Tristan nudged Joey and whispered "She's talking about you dude!"

Joey thought about it but never concluded the answer, he was going to ask her out. Now or never.

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like im a domino_

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats outta time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there _

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all _

_Damn this love is skin tight _

_Baby come on _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Boom'n like a bass drum _

_Sparkin' up a rhythm _

_Baby, come on! _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_Rock my world until the sunlight _

_Make this dream the best I've ever known _

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino _

_Every second is a highlight _

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino _

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right _

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight _

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right _

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right _

_Ooh baby baby _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_Rock my world until the sunlight _

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino _

_Every second is a highlight _

_When we touch don't ever let me go _

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino!_

The song was over but Mai still stood standing in the center of the stage. Her face was glowing… Or as Joey noted, blushing.

She took a deep breath "Joey Wheeler, will you go out with me?"

Joey gaped at her, "HECK YEAH!" and he jumped outta his seat.

Mr. Dartz wandered back on the stage, "Mr. Wheeler, please compose yourself." he paused "Thank you Mai, please go change and take your seat. Our next singer is Serenity Wheeler. A warm welcome please Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Joey, who was still standing, watched Serenity climb the stairs and yelled "THAT'S MY SISTER!"

"Mr. Wheeler! Enough!" Mr. D barked in repsonse. Joey shut his mouth, covered it and sat down again.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the abrupt end. I was kinda running out of ideas for this thats why most of it is just lyrics... Anyways I hope you liked it R&amp;R! Nicely tho...<p>

Oh one more thing, if any of the lyrics are wrong Sorry! I just get them off the net so yeah correct them not me.


	4. If I Die Young

Ok, 1 Sorry its been so long, I kept putting this off but it was ALWAYS in my head 2 As you can see i changed the name a bit (Yu-Glee-Oh!) that guys goes out to FruitSnacks for thinking of it, love to say i did but i didnt 3 I dont own The Band Perry or their songs and 4 Enjoy my creative-ness

* * *

><p>Serenity walked, well rather skipped, onto the stage, barefoot, wearing a white dress that flowed around her ankles and a green gemstone ring on her right pinkie finger.<p>

"Um, Hi." she gushed "I want you all to know I wrote this while I was in the Hospital and I hope that it inspires you just like it does to me."

The music started and right away Serenity sang, in her beautiful voice that only Joey had ever heard before.

_If I die young, bury me in satinL_

_ay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

Nobody could say anything, it was as if everyone was mesmerized by Serenity's words and they couldn't speak or move.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough timeIf I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of rosesS_

_ink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

She held up her hand that had her ring on it. Joey remembered giving her that ring and he smiled up at his little sister singing her heart out, and loving every moment of it.

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,I've had just enough timeS_

_o put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

Serenity twirled letting her dress spin out around her.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_T__he ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, wellI've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

The music ended and the crowd all at once stood and cheered or clapped, some even sang their favourite part of her song. Serenity was overjoyed, she laughed, the happiest laugh anyone could've ever heard. She curtsied and left the stage and in her place stood Mr. D.

"Alright Serenity. I'd say encore but it's time for our next act! Come on up Ryou Rhodes!"

* * *

><p>Ok so i am SO excited for you to see what Ryou sings, it wasnt originally this but, its new and it completely fits him so im doing it! But you have to wait neener neener nee!<p> 


	5. The A Team

Ok. so this song is fairly new, its The A Team by Ed Sheeran. I think Ryou would look darling singing this with his ultra cute acoustic guitar! Anyways I am SO loving all of your reviews. i believe they are the only thing that makes me continue this...

* * *

><p>Bakura hadn't changed nor taken his seat. He had been waiting for this moment. The moment when Ryou came running up those stairs and into Bakura's arms saying he did great, which really, was all he wanted. Praise from his family, he couldn't have cared less if he failed. But failing would be his excuse if anyone asked.<p>

Ryou's acoustic guitar was on its stand that was next to the chair Bakura was sitting on. So he knew no matter what he would come to see him.

To Bakura, Mai's song was a blur and she came back to him, threw his trench coat at him mumbled something like a 'thank-you' then took off to change. Serenity was the same, he saw her go on, heard her, but his mind was elsewhere, waiting for his brother.

Finally Ryou dashed up the stairs the most nervous wreck he'd ever seen him in. Yet as soon as Ryou saw Bakura he smiled, that smile, that Bakura had seen when he looked into the audience, was on.

Even in all leather and 2 inch leather boots, Bakura was still faster than Ryou and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Kura," Ryou mumbled his twins childhood name "I… I can't… do this!"

"Ry" Bakura said in the most soothing voice he'd ever used as he began hauling his brother to his feet. " I did it. I didn't want to, and I did. Ry, I've heard you practice this all month in your room. You sound great," Bakura had strapped the guitar to Ryou and had begun pushing him towards the stage "I'm rooting for you, I'd say good luck, but I know you don't need it cause you're so good already, but I'll say this," Bakura spun him so the were face-to-face "knock em dead. Make Wheelers little sister look like a joke." Bakura smiled softly "I already know you can."

Before Ryou could protest Bakura had shoved him onto the stage. While he looked out he saw Akefia almost laugh and their parents smile dearly at their youngest.

Bakura wanted to honestly see this so he quickly took his seat again not bothering about changing.

Ryou had found his way to where he was suppose to stand and had begun to speak "I found this song, in a box at my house with other music. I hope the owner doesn't mind, but I think this song is great, but I've never heard it before. So I hope you're proud of this." about half way through Bakura realized Ryou had been staring at their father who looked puzzled.

Ryou strummed his guitar then began to sing

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say _

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

Ryou himself seemed in a daydream, but he was enjoying himself.

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately, her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upper-hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

Ryou wondered if his father had figured out that it was his song he wrote for their mother when he was 22 and she was 21. He knew that since their was also a letter on the back of the song.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say _

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

By now the audience was clapping in pace with the song.

_And they say_

_ She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_A__ngels to flyTo fly, fly_

_F__or Angels to fly to fly to fly_

_For Angels to die_

As Ryou hit the last few notes the stage crew pulled him about six feet in the air then lowered him as crowd once again rose and cheered.

Ryou looked out, Bakura had that soft smile again, but his look said all he needed to 'Told you so'. Both twins looked back to their parents to see their father whisper something, then their mother kiss him. To Ryou it was sweet, to Bakura, he wanted to vomit.

"Alright, take your seats," came the voice of Mr. D "Next up is Joey and Duke." and the girls went crazy, for Duke.

* * *

><p>Aha poor Joey, no girls like him. although it could b the striking fear from his girlfriend Mai... Look out hot stuff Devlin coming through!<p> 


	6. Payphone

Alright long time no see huh?! Ok so heres the deal, if im not updating fast enough for you or what not PM me alright, the msg gets sent straight to my cell and since i never go anywhere without it I'll see it ASAP. Ok so, I was going to have Duke sing I'm Bringing Sexy Back, but that seems too overly done. So my next thought "LETS HAVE HIS SMEXYNESS RAP!" and that one stuck. Sorry if i missed some lyrics, lappy has a tendancy to do stupid shit. Well sorry that its mostly lyrics, i was drawing a blank for this. But believe me I'm going to make it up to you... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>While everyone was either still cheering for Duke or congratulating Ryou, Joey walked out on stage without a shirt, in skinny jeans and gold converse. No one even noticed him, but one. Mai. She stepped up to the edge of the stage and he leaned down. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Break a leg hon." then turned around and yelled at the top of her lungs "HEY! JOEY'S ON, SO PAY ATTENTION!" then returned to her seat.<p>

Everyone instantly quieted and sat down.

"This one's for you, Mai baby!" Joey smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alright Mr. Wheeler, you may begin." Mr. D instructed sitting back in his chair to the left of the stage. With that the music began and so did Joey.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed__,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick, Oh you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away _

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist__,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick _

_Now I'm at a payphone_

Duke jumped out from behind the curtain wearing black skinny jeans and red converse, also topless. The girls were screaming once again and Duke began to rap.

_Man, fuck that shit_

_I'll be out spending all this money_

_While you're sitting round wondering_

_Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,_

_Made it from the bottom_

_Now when you see me I'm stunning,_

_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up_

_Or whatever you call it,_

_Switch the number to my phone_

_So you never could call it,_

_Don't need my name on my shirt,_

_You can tell it I'm ballin, _

_Swish what a shame could have got picked_

_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_

_So you talk about who you see at the top_

_Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over_

_Phantom pulled up valet open doors_

_Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for_

_Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take_

_That little piece of shit with you._

At this point Joey stepped beside Duke and began singing again.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

Everyone clapped and cheered for them and Mai seemed only slightly upset that the song sounded like it was bashing her. Joey had a huge grin and backed off stage, Duke took a big bow, turned and left a Mr. D standing in his place.

"Wonderful, wonderful" he clasped his hands together "but please, shirts boys." the audience laughed. "Alright then. Lets put our hands together for, Alister Gayle, Raphael Knighton and Valon Yuki." as the audience started to clap Valon stuck his head out of the curtain and whined "Mr. D, I said we were the Doom Group…"

At that point Alister stuck his head out too, "No, that intro is fine Mr. D" with that he shoved Valon back and followed suit.

* * *

><p>OK. I love Valon, isnt he just the cutest! Reviews are seriously appreciated and they are like the only thing that make me keep going. So in other words R &amp; R my peeps. Oh yea, Im also open to ideas for songs or outfits and blah blah blah. Yea. So thats it for now.<p>

Mokie12 3


	7. Whataya Want From Me

Long time no see huh?! Well I'm back. Hope you didnt give up on me. Its only cuz I had my SasoDei story, that quickly became a smash hit, I left this momentarily. But now I am back. Now then, Straight to buisness.

A lovely person left me a sweet review a while back, and maybe that's what made me stop and think 'Maybe they're right' But they arent. Sorry it took me so long to figure that out. Now, they pointed out to me that I stole Raphael and Alister's last names from someone, and they are right. I guess I read the story a while back, and thought they were their real last names. Silly me. Anyways those last names belong to Kohaku no Hime from their story Last Names. (Which I loved by the way.)

This review also stated to me that songfics are no longer allowed, and you know what? Thats just too bad, considering I dont really play by anyone's rules but my own. (And my Mothers)

Right now I'm here to say that this story will continue as before.

And; Now my story is dedicated to these lovely people; ArcherAzzure, fi13ns and FruitSnacks (For your constant reviews and compliments) and Kohaku no Hime (As compensation for stealing your names)

* * *

><p>Alister and Raphael took their stand on opposite sides of the stage. Valon was no where in sight.<p>

A beat hit and Alister spun around and walked to the front, leaving Raphael at the back of the stage alone.

Alister was in grey skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. His biker boots were on. Raphael was opposite, Black jeans with a grey shirt. He also had his boots on.

Alister sang

_Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<br>Yeah  
>I'm afraid, whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time  
>When I would give myself away<br>Oooh once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<br>_

In the middle of his last line Raphael knelt down like he was about to play leap frog, Alister backed up until he was parallel and did the same.

Valon flew out from behind the curtain, bright blue skinny jeans and a red tanktop. With his goggles and boots too. He put his hands on Raphael's shoulders and hauled himself over both of his older friends.

He sang

_Just don't give up  
>I'm workin it out<br>Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<em>

Valon backed up and Raphael stepped forward. Spotlight following him as he sang with Valon and Alister as backup;

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
>That baby you're beautiful<br>And there's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you)  
>It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)<br>But thanks for lovin' me  
>Cause you're doing it perfectly (it perfectly)<br>There might have been a time  
>When I would let you slip away<br>I wouldn't even try  
>But I think you could save my life<em>

Raphael and Alister cupped their hands together and Valon stood ontop of their hands, then did a backflip off the stage. When he landed he sang;

_Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep comin around  
>Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)<br>Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
><em>

_Just don't give up on me(uuuuuuh)  
>I won't let you down<br>No, I won't let you down_

Valon wandered up the auditorium stairs, Alister and Raphael stood on opposite sides of the stage and all three sang together;

_(So hey) just don't give up  
>I'm workin it out<br>Please don't give in,  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up (It messed me up)  
>Need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, whataya want from me<em>

_Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in,  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up,  
>Need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)<br>Whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
>Whataya want from me<em>

Alister and Raphael jumped off the stage and ran up the stairs disapearing with Valon into the hallway.

"Alright, alright. Interesting. I hope they plan on coming back..." Mr. D mused from the bottom of the stairs, "However, it is our breif intermission, so that our next acts may calm themselves. We have a lovely bake sale set up for us by our Grade nines, and please feel welcome to come take pictures and chat with our stars." and before he could be asked more he left for backstage.

* * *

><p>Okay so R&amp;R! And I am getting to the best part so PLEASE bear with me.<p> 


	8. Intermission Begin

Zany: I am so sorry for the super long delay. I know I was rather quick with this chapter. and some parts just wouldnt work for me. So there are some names and such that could be in the wrong places.

* * *

><p>Akefia was standing outside, waiting for his twins to walk out.<p>

Everyone walked out, including his parents - who he had hidden from - with Ryou. But he hadnt seen Bakura. He wasnt one who could be easily missed either.

Akefia walked back in. A mess of white hair was splayed across the stage. Akefia hopped the side and layed silently beside his brother.

The silence was killing him, "Is there a reason you're laying here?" Bakura jumped up.

"Jeez! You just scared the crap outta me!" Akefia stood up too, "Aki, how bad was I?" Bakura mumbled.

Akefia stood there, he called him Aki, not Akefia or Kefa like usual, but Aki, like when they were little and he was upset, Akefia did the brotherly thing and wrapped his arms around the younger, "You were amazing. I never would have thought you'd go first." he felt Bakura hug back.

"Dont lie to me." He mumbled into his older brothers shoulder.

"Baku," Akefia said letting go, "I have _never_ lied to you. Not once, and I never will."

Bakura opened his mouth when Ryou burst through the doors, "There you two are!" He shrieked, "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Just as Akefia was about to ask who 'We' were their parents walked in too.

Mokuba, Rex, Weevil, Espa Roba and a bunch of other ninth graders were manning their bake sale - that would fund their end of the year trip, because Mokuba was against exploiting Kaiba Corp - when the little Kaiba saw his big brother. Mokuba grabbed a cupcake and slide through the crowd to him.

"Seto." he said.

"What?" his expression softened when he saw who was talking to him, "What's up Mokie?" he was using his pet name to calm himself down.

"Here. It's vanilla, with blue icing. Your favourite." the raven handed the brunette the cupcake he'd been holding.

Seto smiled, "Thanks."

Mokuba smiled back, "You're welcome. Arent you next?"

Seto's smile dropped, "Yeah."

"That happy about it huh?" Mokuba shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Mokie, look at how many people I have to sing in front of. I could ruin my entire reputation."

"Yeah but you're an amazing singer! And dont tell me you're not, because I know everything about you. And on top of that, if you dont sing, you could fail!"

"Even if I do sing, there's a chance I could fail."

"You wont know until you do." Mokuba hugged his big brother.

Serenity and Joey found their parents, who were acting like they had no idea who the other was.

"You were both great." Mrs. Wheeler said as she hugged her children.

"You were." Mr. Wheeler agreed.

"Thanks." both children said.

Then Mai came over, "So were you bashing me in your song hun?" she asked.

"No! Why! Did it seem like it?!"

"A little. But its okay."

Mr. Wheeler cleared his throat.

Joey said, "Oh right! Mom, Dad, sis, this is my girlfriend, Mai."

She smiled as they began asking her a million questions a minute.

All of the girls who werent part of the show were gathered around Duke, asking him questions, getting him to sing again, or wanting an autograph.

Duke was loving this project, but it still wasnt enough to win Serenity's heart.

Valon was sitting outside. Alone. Still wearing his bright outfit.

"Valon." Alister smiled sheepishly at him, "What are you doing out here?"

"I wana go 'ome." he said to the ground.

"Me too."

"Then why don' we?"

"Ask Raph."

"Wher' is he?"

"No idea. But we arent leaving without him."

Valon layed back on the ground, "Valon, somethings wrong, tell me now."

"And wha' if I don'?"

"You dont want to know."

"I jus' asked."

Alister pounced on him and tickled the younger, who squirmed in response and laughed until he was crying.

"Thats what." Alister said, pulling Valon to his feet, "Why are you still wearing that?"

"I like it. Is tha' a problem?"

"No, lets go find Raph and go the hell home."

* * *

><p>Zany: Awww, little bits of Valon and Alister fluff.<p>

Valon: Neva tickle me again mate.

Alister: Its a good torchure method for you.

Valon: *glares* Wher' tha bloody hell is Raph!?

Zany: Ohhhhh You'll seeeeeee. You cute little Aussie you.


	9. Dunk Tanks and Other Hazards

Zany: Alrighty! Have at it!

Mokuba: Zany doesnt own anything but the gym.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Dartz exclaimed, now dressed as a ring master, "Let's let the games, Begin!" With that said, his grade eleven volunteers, Odion and Akefia, threw the gym doors open.<p>

As the people poured into the huge gym, there were video games, real games, board games, mind puzzles, a house of mirrors and candy stations set up. All of the grade eleven students were dressed in crazy spandex and tutu's. Some were dressed up as animals, swirling the cotton candy. There was a girl suspended way up on ropes flipping around, she was in a neon pink spandex onezee.

Odion was throwing knifes at a girl on a circular board spinning. Akefia was wearing red puffy pants and a vest, juggling six oranges. Bakura stood watching him amazed. Ryou went off to find cotton candy.

Joey was going to win Mai some prize to show her how _awesome_ he was.

Kaiba had to go test some virtual reality game, Mokuba at his side.

"Bakura! Stop that!" Akefia said, trying to keep his consentration

"Stop what?" the younger asked.

"Staring at me! Its gonna make me mess up!"

"Like, _this_?" and Bakura poked his brothers side, making him flinch and forget to catch the falling oranges.

"Yes like that." Akefia growled, "I told you not to!"

Bakura grinned, "So? I did, now what?"

Akefia smirked, and stepped towards Bakura who backed into a wall, "Aki, theres no need to freak out! I was only playing around!"

Shouts and squeals were heard throughout parts of the gym as Akefia hauled his little brother off to the dunk tank.

"We didnt have anyone volunteer. But now youre volun- _told_ so you're gonna sit there. And I _dont_ care how cold that water is. If you move off that platform, without being dunked," he leaned in to his brothers ear, "I will tickle you, right here and now, and everyone will hear your adorable laugh, Mr. Tough guy rep." he stood tall again, and shoved Bakura toward the ladder, "Now get up there."

"I see, black mail. I'll remember this." Bakura mumbled mounting the platform.

Akefia began to yell, "Step up, and dunk this boy! Come on! See if you can!"

Joey was the first one up, "Dunk Bakura!? Yeah! Hey Duke, check it!"

Duke marched over, and took the first throw at the target, which bounced off the side, missing. Bakura sighed in relief. Joey took his throw and missed completely. Mai stepped up, and Joey said, "Come on honey, dont make a fool of yourself."

Mai laughed and replied, "Like you on the last nine games?" then she whipped the ball.

The ball struck the target dead on, sending Bakura into the ice cold water.

Joey swung Mai around saying "That was amazing!" he kissed her and they walked away, Duke in tow.

Akefia said, "Okay climb back up there." Nothing was said back, he couldnt even hear the water moving.

He whirled around to see Bakura's pant leg stuck in the tank and he was struggling to pull it out.

"Bakura!" Akefia screamed, climbing the ladder and diving down to free his beloved brother.

Mr. Dartz happened to stumble across Akefia pulling Bakura out of the water, "Now, now. What happened here?"

"Mr. D, you have to help me, I dont know if he's breathing! His pant leg was stuck in the tiny space between the wall and the floor when he got dunked by Mai! I dove in and pulled him out but I dont know!" Akefia began to cry, which no one had ever seen before.

Mr. Dartz took the his student from the older boy and placed him on the floor, checking his pulse and breathing, "He has a pulse, but he's not breathing. Call an ambulence. Now!"

A drenched Akefia was running for the office. Ryou followed, but his brother didnt notice.

Mr. D began CPR.

"My little brother, he's not breathing." Akefia sobbed into the phone, unaware of the other little brother near him.

"We were hosting a school thing, and there was a dunk tank, and he went in and his pant leg got stuck and I pulled him out and his homeroom teacher says he has a pulse but not breathing." he spewed out so fast his words were becoming one.

"No I dont know where my parents are!" he shreiked.

"Yes, we are at East Domino High, the nicer one."

"Okay, thank you, please hurry!" he hung up and turned to see Ryou, about to burst into tears.

"Baku... Will he..." the tears fell. A hug came.

"No. He wouldnt." the older said, stroking his baby brothers head, "This is my fault. I shouldnt have put him up there."

Ryou would have said something but as soon as sirens were heard Akeifa bolted from the room, he was going with his brother.

Ryou found Akefia climbing into the ambulence, both his brothers were leaving, at least both twins had already sang. His parents were hugging, and they pulled Ryou in, assuring him that Bakura would be alright.

Mr. Dartz stood on a chair, "Alright, alright! Back into the gym please! And the next person to even _touch_ the dunk tank will be suspened if not worse!"

* * *

><p>Zany: Dont sue me for trying to kill Bakura! R&amp;R<p> 


	10. The Show Must Go ON!

Zany: Okaysssssss, sorry this took like forever, but I couldnt figure out how to deal with Baku-bunny and makes him better!

Bakura: Dont call me that!

Zany: But Baku-bunny...

Bakura: *glares*

Zany: Anyways this chappie is somewhat Kaiba-centric, and you just have to deal with that! Also there might be a hint of antagoshipping, but dont question that, tell me if youd like that or any other pairings in later chapters.

Kaiba: I like Kaiba-centric, but what is antagoshipping?

Zany: Nothing! *Tackles to the ground* Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everyone continued to play the games in the grade 11 'carnival' but no one <em>dared<em> to touch the dunk tank, and eventually Mr. Dartz had his students drain it, out of worry.

Ryou would not speak, a word to anyone, and to most that wouldnt have been any different, except his best friend Marik was completely flustered at Ryou's actions. Nothing got the little goody Brit down. Of course, no one had ever seen Bakura taken away on a strecher before either, nor Akefia cry. It was just a day of firsts. Kaiba was no exception to that. He was nervous, scared even.

**maybe Dartz will call off the show because of Bakura.** Kaiba would repeat over and over in his head.

"Big brother?" Mokuba pulled on his brothers sleeve, the elder looked down at him, "Are you alright? You seem, jumpy."

"Im fine, Mokuba. Dont worry about me. Alright? Its my job to worry about you. Not the other way around." Kaiba stated in what would sound like anger to anyone who didnt know him, anyone who wasnt Mokuba.

"You're scared!? Arent you?!" Mokuba yanked his brothers sleeve so hard Kaiba was forced to go down on his knees lest his shirt rip.

"No! Dont be ridiculous!" Kaiba lightly punched his baby brothers arm while grinning, **Maybe if I go see Bakura... No, then it'll seem like I care, and I dont. But I have to see if theres a chance... Ugh, I hate inner fights. First thought lets go, Im Seto Kaiba, I dont care what people think.** He finally agreed to go see Bakura in the hospital, and maybe, just maybe miss his performance.

"Come on Mokuba, I have to go somewhere." Seto demanded rising to his feet and going to his jet black corvette in the student parking lot out front.

20 minutes of driving and 10 minutes of being directed random places in the hospital later, Seto - without Mokuba, since he refused to step into a hospital because their mother died giving birth to him - arrived in Bakura's room, Akefia passed out in a chair next to him.

Seto smiled, it reminded him of what he'd do for Mokuba. **Maybe they have that too. If they have a relationship like me and Mokie, Bakura's luckier than I thought.**

Bakura shifted on the bed, and growled, "Kaiba..."

"Yeah, I get it, Im not exactly the one person you'd expect. I had this idea, and as you can see, I was not going to argue it. So here I am." Kaiba explained.

Bakura was struggling to sit up, and he had numerous machines keeping his breathing steady and stable, Kaiba helped him sit, "So what's your idea?"

"I came to ask you how you stayed so calm." Kaiba was starting to feel embarrassed. He was _Seto Kaiba_ he didnt ask for others help, he instructed them.

"What?" Bakura was confused, "When?"

"Your performance, how did _you _of all people manage to go first, and stay so calm? What about your reputation?"

Bakura removed the breathing mask, Kaiba attemped to stop him but Bakura swatted his hand down like a fly. Bakura smirked, "I get it, Kaiba-boy is afraid that his so hard earned reputation of stone is going to be shattered if he sings, well guess what, I heard Mokuba say you _like_ no _love_ to sing, so who cares? I mean, I sang from my heart, believe that or not. My song was to Ry, and Aki. Because they mean alot to me, Im going to take a swing and say yours is either about money, or Mokuba, and Im hoping the latter. I just found who I was singing about, locked eyes with them and I just knew I was fine, not to mention wearing all leather adds to bad-assery." Bakura had successfully pulled out every wire, and was standing up. Much shorter than Kaiba, "Besides, if you truely have a rep as tough as stone people will respect you that much more. Or be terrified that you'll kick their ass. Either way."

"What are you doing?" Kaiba was watching as Bakura put his still semi drenched clothes back on, instead of the stupid hospital wear.

"Dragging your sorry ass back to school, so I can video tape you singing." Bakura smirked, getting the desired grimace out of Kaiba.

"You shouldnt be leaving though. Not that I care."

"My ass you dont care. Still, I dont want to leave Aki here alone, and I know he'll flip out. Meh. He'll forgive me. Lets go." Bakura grabbed Kaiba's sleeve and dragged him out, "Just dont let the nurse see me and we are good!"

**Why am I doing this?** Kaiba cursed inwardly. Even if his insides screamed he was having fun.

Mr. Dartz was on stage, "Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? Where are you?" he was thorouly puzzled, "Last call, then we skip you." Still nothing, "Alright Mr. Kaiba, we -" his sentence was cut short as Bakura kicked the auditorium doors open screaming "The show must go on!"

* * *

><p>Zany: R&amp;R pleaaaaaase! I love reviews!<p> 


	11. Hard to Love

Seto slowly climbed on stage, knowing full well everyones eyes were on him, and possibly a video camera. **I can not believe that I let him drive! My car too! Why am I listening to him! Why!?** All he had to do was find Mokuba, just find him and He would keep him sane! He would sing and be done. He would pass! Thats all right? Why was he so terrified of what people thought?

Mr Dartz was back in his suit, without the face paint anymore. He was sitting in what seemed to be a directors chair behind the curtain, with a wave of his finger music began and Kaiba was left to find his words or lyrics, and fast.

_I am insensitive, I have a tendancy to  
>Pay more attention to the things that I need<br>Sometimes I drink too much  
>Sometimes I test your trust<br>Sometimes I donno why you stay with me  
>Im hard to love, hard to love<br>I dont make it easy_

Kaiba's eyes were trying to find Mokuba, but for some reason the brunette couldnt figure out, he was searching for Bakura.

_I couldnt do it if I stood where you stood  
>Im hard to love, hard to love<br>You say that you need me  
>I dont deserve it but I love that you love me<br>gooooood._

Heart shapped lights were flashing around and Bakura, who had been standing in the back video taping, couldnt hold his laughter anymore, at least he knew why Kaiba had been so panicked about singing. Now everyone knew he loved his little brother more than anything. But there was something else too. Kaiba kept staring at him. Maybe it was because he had a camera, but he wasnt looking at the camera, Kaiba was staring into his eyes, like he was staring into his soul. Weird.

_I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball  
>Crashing into your heart like I do<br>Youre like a Sunday Morning  
>Full of grace and full of Jesus<br>I wish I could be more like you_

**I have to stop staring at Bakura! He's only laughing at me! Why do I CARE!? Besides, this is about Mokuba!**

_Im hard to love, hard to love  
>I dont make it easy<br>I couldnt do it if I stood where you stood  
>Im hard to love, hard to love<br>You say that you need me  
>I dont deserve it, but I love that you love me<br>goooooood.  
>Love me gooood<em>

_Youve given me a million second chances  
>and I dont ever wanna take you for granted<br>Im just a man, just a man_

_Hard to love, Hard to love  
>Oh I dont make it easy<br>and I couldnt do it if I stood where you stood  
>Im hard to love, hard to love<br>and you say that you need me  
>I dont deserve it, but I love that you love me<br>gooooooood  
>Hard to love, Hard to love<br>Oh I dont make it easy  
>and I couldnt do it if I stood where you stood<br>Im hard to love, hard to love  
>and you say that you need me<br>I dont deserve it, but I love that you love me  
>gooooooood<em>

Kaiba hated the fact that everyone could hear him sing, and it was evident, he was enjoying himself too. He hated all the bright coloured girly lights flashing around him, and he could not stand the fact that Bakura was almost crying laughing in the back row. He was however thankful of Mokuba smiling at him in the front row, and how he was about to sing his last line, and got off the stage.

_You love me goood_

With the last line done, Kaiba stalked off the stage and went to the back row, grabbed Bakura, took him out into the hall, "Im taking you back to the Hospital." Seto growled holding Bakura against the lockers.

"As interesting as it was to see another side of Mr. Kaiba, and to see Mr. Rhodes is quite alright, its time for our next act, lets welcome the Moto brothers." Mr. Dartz announced but couldnt help but wonder what the boys were doing. Applause was heard behind him as the brothers took the stage as he retreated to his chair.


	12. Wanted

Gomen. I didnt know it would take me so long to do this, and I have so many more to do! Its insane! Anyways. I love this song, its Wanted by Hunter Hayes. So sweet.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked on stage with a keyboard strapped around his neck, and it looked somewhat like a guitar, but you knew it wasnt because Atem had a black acoustic in his hand. Neither paid attention to the other and went to opposite ends of the stage. They both began to play a sweet melody. Which no one expected Atem to be part of.<p>

Yugi began,

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
>It makes sense when I'm with you<br>Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
>But it's more than one and one makes two<br>Put aside the math and the logic of it  
>Gotta know you're wanted too<br>I wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

Tea began to believe the song was for her, and so she told Ishizu, "This is incredible! I never thought Yugi would confess to me infront of everyone!"

"You should not be so certain. Things can change, and in quite a hurry as well." Ishizu took on her prophet voice.

"We'll see." Tea responded snotty and returned her gaze to the stage, where Atem was standing center stage, eyes closed and singing peacefully.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
>And you get that all the time, I know you do<br>But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
>And I wanna show you what I see tonight<br>When I wrap you up  
>When I kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

Yugi stepped up next to his brother, and they sang together, while smiling at each other,

_As good as you make me feel  
>I wanna make you feel better<br>Better than your fairy tales  
>Better than your best dreams<br>You're more than everything I need  
>You're all I ever wanted<br>All I ever wanted  
><em>

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>and I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold you hand forever  
>And Never let you forget it<br>Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
>Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted<br>'Cause you'll always be wanted_

As Yugi hit the last note, he also hit the stage, literally.

Tea jumped up on stage, "Yugi! Yugi! Can you hear me?" Joey and Tristan had joined on stage as well.

"Come one bud!" Joey added.

"Yeah, we're here for you man!" Tristan felt like he should say something.

Atem backed them off, "Alright, calm down." he picked up Yugi, "He was seriously nervous, he's just passed out. Sorry Mr. D." Atem hauled Yugi away, Tea not far behind with their instruments.

Kaiba and Bakura, who'd returned to their seats in the middle of the song, were gossiping and snickering in the front, and Malik laughed at Bakura's remark.

There would defiantly be some trouble tomorrow.

"Alright, now that thats settled. Lets carry on shall we? Lets welcome, our very own little prodegy, Rebecca Hawkins!" and in the third row, beside Bakura and Ryou's

parents, Prof. H was cheering his granddaughter on.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	13. Blown Away

Hey, hey, hey! SO SORRY I havent been on in like, a month, or whatever its been. Anyways, Im hoping I get back into my regular updating, and soon I will be finished this story! Its only been like a year!

* * *

><p>Rebecca, who seemed calm outside, was screaming her head off inside. After seeing her beloved Yugi faint, she didnt see what could possibly keep her from the same fate. Adding onto that, she was going in alone, and her song was so emotional for her. Her song screamed her past, in every lyric, and she was scared.<p>

"Becky?" Duke walked backstage, "You alright?"

"Yeah Duke, why wouldnt I be!? Do I not seem alright?!" she practically snapped at him.

"Jeez, Beck, you seem terrible. You are way nervous. But dont be, after what you said the other day. About how our songs have to scream 'us', I went home and listened to yours. I just dont understand yours. The song is so, so-"

"Sad? Horrifying? Worth pittying me for? Dont worry. You'll understand in a bit. But, promise me one thing..." she was worried about her grandpa. He knew her past, he knew she was to sing now, but he had no idea what she would sing.

"What is it Beck?" he put a reasurring hand on her back.

"Sit with Gramps. He doesnt know about my song. I dont want him to, you know, have a heart attack or something." Rebecca mumbled to her best guy friend, who also happened to be one of the most popular guys in her grade.

"Why would he-"

"Just do it! Promise me that! Please!" the girl pleaded.

"I will!" the older boy whispered to her, "I just dont understand why he would."

"He doesnt know..."

"Know what?"

The young girl opened her mouth to reply, but soon she heard from through the curtain, "Lets welcome, our very own little prodegy, Rebecca Hawkins!"

She put on a strong smile, took a deep breath and skipped out onto the stage, she was wearing a purple sundress, with sparkley purple flats. Her hair was down, and instead of her glasses she had a mask on, that covered her eyes, and nose. It stuck out to the sides of her head covering her ears too.

A spotlight hit her face, and she froze. Rebecca had never been so terrified. Stage fright wasnt as bad if she was dueling. But singing, was a whole new era for her. The girl knew, if she could find Duke and Gramps before the music began, she would be fine. Her eyes scanned the crowd, but she wasnt processing enough and the music started.

Rebecca was convinced she would pass out, that she would fail. It was a done deal, she wanted to run away, and hide, just as she had done many times as a child. Then she saw him, sitting on the stairs, next to her grandfather. Giving her a sweet smile and a thumbs up. As she began her voice was shy and quivering all over the place,

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
>Those storm clouds gather in her eyes<br>Her daddy was a mean old mister  
>Mama was an angel in the ground<br>The weather man called for a twister  
>She prayed blow it down<em>

But the more she sang and looked at her friends and family, she realized she had won, she was set to sing. There was nothing in this world that could tear her from anyone.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
>To wash the sins out of that house<br>There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
>To rip the nails out of the past<em>

There was a fan hanging down that started to blow at Rebecca's face, whipping her hair every which way.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
>Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away<br>'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
>Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,<br>Blown away_

Rebecca could see her grandfather fighting away his tears, Duke by his side. He had kept his word, and was, more or less with him. Duke _was _there, but he was on the stairs and likely to get kicked back to his actual spot by Mr. D any second.

_She heard those sirens screaming out  
>Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch<br>She locked herself in the cellar  
>Listened to the screaming of the wind<br>Some people called it taking shelter  
>She called it sweet revenge<em>

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
><em>Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away<em>  
><em>'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday<em>  
><em>Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,<em>  
><em>Blown away<em>

By now the fan was picking up, and Rebecca was finding it hard to sing with it. But she pushed on. Like Mr. D said, she was a prodegy, and as one, she wouldnt give up.

Rebecca started to stomp her foot in tune of her song, clapping her hands above her head.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
>To wash the sins out of that house<br>There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
>To rip the nails out of the past<em>

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_  
><em>Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)<em>  
><em>'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)<em>  
><em>Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,<em>

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

At the last beat, her mask flew off as she leaped off the stage, landing infront of her class mates.

On stage, Mr. Dartz was yelling about cutting the fan. Nobody could hear him over the cheers from every direction.

"Settle down! Everyone! If I could please have your attention!" Mr. D clapped his hands a few times and waited for his audience to calm themselves.

It took a few minutes but nobody expected less than a heart wrenching song from Rebecca Hawkins, prodegy extrordinare.

"Thank you for your co-operation. Nothing short of expectations, Miss Hawkins, here is the rest of your equiptment." He handed his student her mask, "Now with this exciting song ended let's welcome, The Ishtar Trio!"

* * *

><p>Im so excited to write the next chapter! Anyways, after this chapter, theres like seven more, at most!<p>

R&R I love you all!

xoxo Zany~


	14. No Boundaries

Okay so, thanks to Begecko-chan and theabridgedkuriboh for the reviews telling me to continue, and Begecko - I would have done really stupid things on the bus anyways, you have moments in life when youre too excited so you just _have_ to do something. However I apologize for the false excitment. But here you go

Havent done a disclaimer in forever so I dont own YuGiOh or Adam Lambert, really wish I did though... Hes so sexy... Sorry! Uh-

I apologize if this sucks, I really had an awesome idea, so I started typing and its going on midnight for me so, my idea sorta floated away and yeah...

* * *

><p>The 'Ishtar Trio' was already waiting backstage.<p>

"Why did we have to do this song!?" Malik whined.

"It was suppose to reflect on us." Ishizu stated in her 'prophetic' voice.

"Yeah but-" Malik began but was cut off by his younger genius brother.

"Butts are for pooping. So hush and I know you like this song, you sing it in your sleep." Marik laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Malik yelled.

"Stop it, both of you. Listen!" Ishizu demanded. As they quieted down, they heard their intro call from Mr. D.

A keyboard was set up for Ishizu, and Malik had an electric guitar, that his best friend Bakura had given him. It obviously had his autograph on it, much to the chagrin of Malik.

Ishizu had a strapless, black, minidress on with a gold belt and her signature head piece on, with knee high, half inched boots to match. Malik had white skinny jeans and a skintight silver longsleeve shirt. Marik was wearing leather pants and a leather vest.

The spotlight shone off Ishizu's belt and headpiece, acidentally blinding people in the audience.

Ishizu began playing the keyboard softly, and sang alone,

_Ohh  
>Seconds hours so many days<br>You know what you want but how long can you wait  
>Every moment lasts forever<br>When you feel you've lost your way_

Marik joined in her singing. Turning the already melodious sound into a sound angels would cry to.

_What if my chances were already gone  
>I started believing that I could be wrong<br>But you give me one good reason  
>To fight and never walk away<br>So here I am still holding on_

Malik began strumming his guitar, and started to sing. Much to everyones surprise, he sounded the best, and seemed to enjoy himself the most.

_With every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breath it's harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricanes_

_To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going no where_

_Just when you almost gave up all your dreams_

_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

_There are no boundaries_

_There are no boundaries_

Marik began singing on his own,

_I fought to the limit to stand on the edge_

_What if today is as good as it gets_

_Don't know where the future's heading_

_Nothing's gonna bring me down_

_I've jumped every bridge I've run every line_

_I risk being safe, I always knew why_

_I always knew why_

_So here I am still holding on_

They all sang together,

_With every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breath it's harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricanes_

_To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going no where_

_Just when you almost gave up all your dreams_

_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

Malik sang on his own,

_You can go higher_

_You can go deeper_

_There are no boundaries_

_Above and beneath you_

_Break every rule cause there's nothing between you and your dreams_

_With every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breath it's harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricanes_

_To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going no where_

_Just when you almost gave up everything_

_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

_There are no boundaries_

Ishizu took a turn,

_There are no boundaries_

and finally Marik,

_There are no boundaries_

They sang together and let their instruments fade out,

_No boundaries_

_Yeah, there are no boundaries_

The cheering wasnt overwhelming, but, it was there, and everyone had been in shock. Nobody believed Malik Ishtar, was capable, of singing a beautiful song like that, and enjoy it too. However, they said the same about Bakura. Maybe everyone had been disproved already, and the night wasnt over.

Mr. Dartz had his stage people remove the keyboard as he announced the next act, "Both beautiful and inspirational. Wonderful performance. And now, a big hand for our own singing sensation, Tea Gardner!"

* * *

><p>SO I am not looking forward to Tea, mainly cuz I pretty much hate her, but anyways someone out there likes her so I put her in. R&amp;R<p>

Im off to bed, or do a chapter of another story. This should be interesting to read when Im fully concious.

~Zany~


	15. True Colours

Okay, sorry this always takes soooooo loooooong. But hopefully I can get this done soon, there's only like, 6 chapters or something and I'm planning a mass upload so be ready!

* * *

><p>Tea was pumped and ready. She had devoted most of her time practicing her choreography and singing. This was one of those assignments she would hit the nail on the head. It was already a given she would pass. Mr. Dartz already loved her singing, so this would be a stroll through the park. However, there was one thing. Tea was also just a tiny bit nervous. She was afraid she would miss a step in her dance. Even if she didn't let it show. It was just nerves, she would be great! She knew that. Her friends and her family were out there cheering her on. And that's what made everybody strong.<p>

She skipped out in a pink frilly dress that just passed her knees. She had matching pink flats.

With a wave of her hand to her friends her music began, she stomped her foot in tune with the beats.

_You with the sad eyes  
>don't be discouraged<br>Oh I realize  
>It's hard to take courage<br>in a world full of people  
>you can lose sight of it all<br>and the darkness inside you  
>Can make you feel so small<em>

She wondered if anyone would know her song was about Yugi - and if they did how long it would take for them to point it out.

_But I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy, can't remember<br>When I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

_(When I last saw you laughing)  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors  
>True colors<br>True colors  
>shining through<em>

_I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

She twirled, curtsied and skipped off just as she had skipped on.

"Beautiful! Inspirational! Thank you Ms. Gardner. Alright! Next up is, Mako Tsunami!"

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, this chapter is sorta half-assed... Sorry about that, but I just cant get into Tea's mind set so it doesn't really work out... Hopefully the next few will be better and I can make up for it!<p> 


	16. Island In The Sun

Okay! So I hope I made up for the last chapter here. Id hate to not redeem myself. Anyway, aside from that, every time I tried to write this, I spelled something wrong that made me crack up and I couldn't focus for a while so it was in little bits by bit.

* * *

><p>Mako sauntered out, with four gorgeous girls dressed in Hawaiian attire, the grass skirts and coconut bras, the lays around their necks, heads, ankles and wrists.<p>

The girls took their places, two to his left and two to his right. Mako stood out with an unbuttoned shirt and ripped jean shorts, just to his knees. In his hands he held a tiny neon pink ukulele. On his face he held a tight smirk. No music played in the background, just the girls humming and him strumming the ukulele. Mako began to sing, and his voice was so gentle, it was as if it couldn't have been him.

_Hip, hip  
>hip, hip<br>hip, hip  
>hip, hip<em>

The girls were hula dancing in the background. Their hips were alluring to the male eye. And all female eyes were on Mako, like moths to light.

_When you're on a holiday  
>you can't find the words to say<br>all the things that come to you  
>and I wanna feel it too <em>

_On an island in the sun  
>We'll be playing and having fun<br>And it makes me feel so fine  
>I can't control my brain<em>

_Hip, hip  
>hip, hip<em>

Mako had pulled Mai, Serenity, Tea and Rebecca up to join the girls dance. Who happily complied. Much to Joey's annoyance.

_When you're on a golden sea  
>You don't need no memory<br>Just a place to call your own  
>As we drift into the zone<em>

_On an island in the sun  
>We'll be playing and having fun<br>And it makes me feel so fine  
>I can't control my brain<em>

_We'll run away together  
>We'll spend some time forever<br>We'll never feel bad anymore_

_hip hip  
>hip hip<br>hip hip_

_On an island in the sun  
>We'll be playing and having fun<br>And it makes me feel so fine  
>I can't control my brain<em>

After giving each girl a spin and a dip, he pushed them to the edge of the stage, signalling to bow, and go back to their seats.

_We'll run away together  
>We'll spend some time forever<br>We'll never feel bad anymore_

By now almost everyone had joined in and Mako himself had stopped singing,

_Hip Hip  
>(hip hip)<br>We'll never feel bad anymore  
>(hip hip)<br>no no  
>(hip hip)<br>We'll never feel bad anymore  
>(hip hip)<br>no no  
>(hip hip)<br>We'll never feel bad anymore  
>(hip hip)<br>(hip hip)  
>No No<br>(hip hip)  
>We'll never feel bad anymore<br>(hip hip)  
>No No<br>no no_

He finished his strumming and the girls danced off, Mako in trail.

Mr. D announced, "Quite the show, really, one of my favourite songs back in the day. Now lets hand the stage off to Kisara! One of the final acts of the night folks!"

* * *

><p>Yes. I know this song is from Aquamarine. But I love it so what. Anyways I haven't said it lately so I do not own YuGiOh. Again, if I did, I probably wouldn't be on FF in the first place.<p>

I will apologize in advance. I do this because, I don't really know Kisara all that well so song suggestions would be appreciated! But when I cant get into the mind set of a character my writing isn't as good. That said R&R! 3


	17. Last Night On Earth

Okay! So lemme begin by apologizing for the wait! Again, I was in exams and family stuff got huge lately and well, enough excuses! I promise though, the ending will be worth all of this!

Second I thank DVJ-Trio-blast, KisaraFAQ and yugioh fan for the suggestions and descriptions.

Finally I apologize for the raw nature of this chapter, but it is going on midnight for me.

* * *

><p>Kisara's white hair was tied back into a braid, showing her beautiful blue eyes. Anybody with a heart couldn't stop staring at her. Her black skirt and crisp white shirt gave way to her pale skin. Seto was particularly drawn to her and was almost drooling – well, he would have been if he didn't have so much pride and composure.<p>

"I've never really sung before," Kisara said with a small laugh, "So I apologize in advance if I'm terrible." With a smile and a giggle her music began. To everyone's surprise it was Kisara on the piano with a little background music.

She sounded so peaceful as she sang.

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
>My hands are shaking time was never on our side<br>And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
>As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times <em>

Tea began to sing with her from her spot, because she loved this song.

_It's never enough  
>No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love.<em>

The crowd began to hum or wave their arms in tune with her.  
><em><br>If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
>I'm gonna love you until the day I die<br>If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth<br>Like it's the last night on earth _

_A penny for your thoughts  
>A picture so it lasts<br>Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
>Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear<br>Only you can help me heal  
>I see forever with you here <em>

Kisara stood up from her piano bench, and let a teacher take the piano. She danced herself to the center of the stage and she sang from her heart and soul.

_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love _

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
>I'm gonna love you until the day I die<br>If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth <em>

_It's never enough  
>No it's never enough<br>(it's never enough)  
>Oh~ <em>

Kaiba realized with a start Kisara had been staring at him the whole time! Did she have a crush on him? No, he would not jump to conclusions again. That got him annoyed with Bakura.

_The afterglow  
>the horizon line<br>the shadows fall  
>Will you still be mine<br>Will you still be mine  
>Will you still be mine I ask <em>

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
>I'm gonna love you until the day I die<br>If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth.<em>

Kisara did a twirl and skipped off the stage with a huge smile and laughter in her wake. The audience was so in awe they almost forgot to clap!

Mr. Dartz with tears in his eyes got to his feet and took the stage, "Alright! Within a few moments we'll have our final act of the night! Let's welcome Tristan Taylor!"

* * *

><p>Okay! R&amp;R!<p> 


	18. Falling In Love

Okay, not the best chapter ever but hey! I'm still doing it! So we have two more chapters after this and I truly am looking forward to them!

Now because I haven't said this lately, I do not own YuGiOh or the songs or the artists of the songs (no matter how much I wish I did)

that said enjoy~

* * *

><p>Tristan sat at the piano. He gave a short nod to Joey – well more so to who was<em> beside<em> Joey, his sister, Serenity.

He began playing, after some beautiful chords he began to sing.

_It must be love because we are too afraid to say_

_It must be love and so we paint everything in gray_

_Let's not lose this chance, hold onto my hands_

_Let's not waste this time_

He looked up and caught Serenity's eye, and she seemed to understand. She smiled a pure smile that made Tristan almost lose concentration on his song.

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love, falling in love_

_It must be hard to know that we'll never be the same_

_It must be hard to take this honored leap of faith_

_Let's not lose our way, let's not wait to say_

_How we feel inside_

Serenity had joined him on stage and Tristan let a teacher take the piano as be started dancing with Serenity around the stage. He felt like they were the only two on the planet.

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love, falling in love_

_When you're falling, falling just don't let go_

_When you're falling, falling just don't let go_

_Let's not lose this chance, hold onto my hands_

_Let's not waste this time_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love, falling in love_

As the music dimmed Serenity whispered, "I love you too." Tristan smiled. Then Serenity continued, "Like a brother! I don't know what I'd do without you!" his smiled flattened as Mr. Dartz came between them.

"Alright! That done is our final act of the night! Please do enjoy the bake sale held on by the grade nines and again, stay away from the dunk tanks!" and he wandered off behind the curtain.

From the audience Bakura snickered.

* * *

><p>Well all I have to say for now is R&amp;R!<p> 


	19. The Marks

Okay we're almost done here! Lets hurry it up! I am absolutely ecstatic for the next chapter and soon you'll know why!

* * *

><p>Two days later, the class was assembled in their normal room and Mr. Dartz would be giving them their marks. Mostly everyone was anxious.<p>

The bell rang and Mr. D stood up and walked in front of his desk to lean on it, "We'll skip attendance and get right down to it, I will not repeat myself so listen carefully. We will go in order of performance. So Bakura – you're up.

"First of all let me say, wow. Just incredible. The song, the outfit, the _emotion_. I felt all of it and loved it. I enjoyed that you meant your words to your family members. I personally would have given you a standing ovation and begged for an encore! However I know you wouldn't and we didn't have time for that. I would consider working on your pitch though. You did crack a few times but I appreciate that you wanted to keep your song under wraps. It all really felt _you _and it was wonderful. You've earned yourself a 90%." He clapped a few times and Ryou hugged his twin while Malik fist pounded him.

"Now onto Mai. I must say the outfit was a little – well _a lot_ revealing, provocative and inappropriate. Your voice was beautiful, but I'm not sure what your song was about. I must say the confession at the end was shocking and touching. I think with a little more consideration and a better outfit you'd have done much better. You have a 75%." She looked furious but she knew he was right. When Joey kissed her she felt a little less like she wanted to punch Mr. D and more like she had done the right thing. But only just a little.

"Serenity" He began, "Wonderful! Beautiful! And you even wrote it yourself! That is so inspiring! Your outfit reflected the song perfectly and your voice - _oh your voice_; I heard the passion and the pain. It was so you and I thank you for the wonderful performance. But there is one thing I would have fixed, your hair – however lovely it is – it blocked some sound so I would have put it up. And you looked to the floor quite a few times blocking the sound. I do understand you were nervous because you've never sang for anyone except your brother. But it is just a thought about changing that. You have a 90%." He clapped and Joey kissed his sisters head.

"Ryou, I loved that you played your music yourself! I had no idea you could play the guitar! So you must have found that song and sang it for your parents how sweet. Your nerves were clear however but your pitch and tone were wonderful. You pulled it all together nicely. 80%." Bakura hugged Ryou a little bit, just to show he was proud.

"Joey and Duke. Interesting choice in song. And I did mention to keep it _school appropriate._ Your song was very inappropriate. Not to mention the outfit choice. Your pitch and tone were appropriate however and you did seem to make the crowd love you so I've been generous here. 60% to both of you.

"Raphael, Alister and Valon. Your stunts were very amusing! I loved it. Not entirely sure why you left after your performance – well it was intermission so I suppose…. Anyways, your parts spoke for you and I enjoyed it quite a bit. 80% for all three of you. Well done.

"Seto I wasn't entirely sure you were going to perform for us there, but I'm glad you were forced to because it was rather nice. I won't go into detail but overall I loved the emotion into it. 79%

"Yugi and Atem, your song was lovely. Yugi I regret that you passed out but I have to say it added to the show. The instruments were a great idea! And I think you both did really well. 75%

"Rebecca, all I can say is I am astounded you are not in a singing school! Your voice! The costume! Oh and let's not forget the use of the fan! I could hear the pain in your voice and it was just beautiful! 100%!"

"Teacher's pet!" Joey called out.

"Mr. Wheeler! What did I say about containing yourself!? Get out of my classroom! Now!" Slowly Joey walked out of the class.

"Now, back to reality here, Ishtar siblings onto you. The way your voices fit together made me melt. It was honestly heart wrenching! I must say though your outfits were a little provocative. And if I could have changed anything it would be that. 95%.

"Tea, I must say – I expected more of you." To which the girl frowned, "I mean it was exceptional, but your song didn't reflect on you, but more of who your friends were. The choreography was great but that was to be expected of you. 80%.

"Mako, I love your song. One of my favourites in its day. The hula girls were distracting as was your outfit I must say, but that must have been part of the charm. I love how you had the ukulele and had the girls go acapella for you. 97%. It was very amusing.

"Ah, Kisara, lovely. It really was. I enjoyed the purity in your voice. The raw nature in your voice. I loved that we saw your eyes; maybe you could do that more for us? Anyways – 86%.

"Finally Tristan, the piano was beautiful. Not to mention your dancing with Serenity – who could have stayed in her seat. All in all though it was wonderful 79%.

"Truth be told class I expected a lot worse of that, but it was great. However… If you really want to know how to sing a good song, just take a look at me."

He basically pranced over to the lights and turned them off. From somewhere a spotlight hit him and he was in a sparkley neon blue suit with a top hat and cane.

He jumped up onto his desk and kicked everything off it. He opened his mouth and began to sing….

* * *

><p>Okay! R&amp;R and tell me what song you think (or would like) him to sing!<p> 


	20. What A Show Off!

Okay! Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. I love all of those songs so it was a bit hard to choose! But I think I did it. And it was one hell of a finale!

* * *

><p><em>Like a moth into a flame,<em>

_I'm hypnotized,_

_And like a stone,_

_I'm paralyzed cause I can't look away,_

He threw his cane somewhere and almost shattered a window – or a student's head – Dartz couldn't recall. His music became him as he felt it from his heart.

_You found your way under my skin,_

_And I'm tryin' not to love you,_

_But I hate the way I keep on givin'_

He twisted his hat around swishing his hair too. He leaped off his desk and landed in the middle of Tea and Rebecca's desks on his knees.

_Into you, like I always do,_

_No matter how I try,_

_Or maybe could it be,_

_That you're the part of me,_

_That's keeping me alive?_

He threw his hat up and jumped up onto Tea's desk. He jumped over to Rebecca's desk, and his hat landed perfectly on his head as he jumped. He did a spin and bowed a little. He pulled Rebecca up and twirled her around.

_How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under,_

_I'm so addicted to the pain,_

_Got your poison running through my veins,_

He jumped off the desk and pranced his way to the back of the room, jumping onto the empty desk in the corner.

_The way you pull me in,_

_The way you chew me up,_

_The way you spit me out,_

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without you,_

He was twirling and he looked so mesmerizing.

_I could fight you 'til the end,_

_But I will lose you if I win,_

_So I guess I'll just keep on givin'_

Dartz couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. He felt – _free._ Oh how he missed singing. He missed singing to his adoptive children. He missed singing just because he could.

_Into you, like I always do,_

_No matter how I try,_

_Or maybe could it be,_

_That you're the part of me,_

_That's keeping me alive?_

He held his hands to his face, and slowly dragged them down.

_How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under,_

_I'm so addicted to the pain,_

_Got your poison running through my veins,_

_The way you pull me in,_

_The way you chew me up,_

_The way you spit me out,_

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without you,_

He tried so hard to keep from smiling the biggest smile his students had ever seen on him. But it wasn't his fault. He loved singing. His voice was so pure, so natural, so – _perfect._

_This feeling is far from sober,_

_Its beauty buried deep inside,_

_You're the only one who gets me high,_

_And I know it's far from over,_

_As you can see you're the part of me,_

_That's keeping me alive_

He pulled Mai into a spin and she kept up with his fast pace movements up the aisle of desks to where he handed her off to Joey who had wandered back into the room unnoticed.

_How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under,_

_I'm so addicted to the pain,_

_Got your poison running through my veins,_

_The way you pull me in,_

_The way you chew me up,_

_The way you spit me out,_

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without,_

He threw his hat off across the room and continued to saunter his way up to his desk.

_The way you pull me in,_

_The way you chew me up,_

_The way you spit me out,_

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without,_

His eyes fluttered shut.

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without, you. _

And he leaned back on his desk, threw a hand up and did a hip trust.

He then realized what he had done and began smoothing his suit back into place.

"Well," he began, "I believe you get the point. If you give yourself into your song and become it," he cleared his throat, "the rest comes naturally…"

Just then the bell rang, "Alright! Good talk! We begin a new assignment tomorrow!" everyone practically bolted for the door.

* * *

><p>Well, Ladies and gentlemen, here we finally are - at the end. I want to thank everyone who has patiently waited for me to get up and finish! You all deserve an award! A sequel maybe? Who knows, I'd like to get caught up on my other stories before I think about a sequel for any of my stories! Well Lemme know! R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
